Des noces flibustières
by Syrene-T
Summary: Si Will était resté à bord du Black Pearl jusqu'à la Baie des Naufragés, son mariage avec Elisabeth aurait pu se dérouler plus tôt et autrement... et avec le concours de Jack.


C'était une incroyable assemblée. Les plus célèbres pirates du monde entier rassemblés, les neuf seigneurs de la flibuste, régnant sur les mers du globe, et tous leurs hommes réunis dans l'anse bien abritée de la Baie des Naufragés, dominée par la silhouette fantastique de la forteresse, cet incroyable assemblage fait de bric et de broc, de morceaux d'épaves, de pièces de navires et de matériaux divers, ajoutés les uns aux autres au fil des siècles et au gré des besoins, pour devenir cet ensemble hallucinant, capable malgré son apparence grossière de résister à la toute puissante Compagnie des Indes Orientales et de soutenir un siège.

Non moins fantastique était le spectacle de tous les navires rassemblés dans la baie, pavoisés de la proue à la poupe et jusqu'à la pomme du grand mât. Incroyable assemblage, là aussi. Les banderoles de couleur qui flottaient dans la brise nocturne venaient du monde entier et avaient pratiquement toutes été conquises de haute lutte au gré des abordages, pillages, mises à sac et autres actes de grande piraterie.

Ce jour là, la flibuste avait revêtu ses habits de fête.

Et sur chacun des bâtiments ancrés en un vaste cercle, les équipages s'étaient rassemblés, capitaines y compris, comme dans l'attente d'un spectacle.

Au centre du cercle, un navire aux voiles noires soigneusement ferlées se balançait gracieusement, semblant presque saluer l'assistance. A la proue, quelqu'un agita une torche en direction de la forteresse.

Presqu'aussitôt, un coup de canon parti. A ce signal, un cri sauvage monta de chacun des navires puis, partout, se déployèrent les pavillons de la flibuste. Tous n'étaient pas noirs mais certains étaient presque mondialement célèbres et, en claquant dans le vent, avaient semé terreur et désespoir sur toutes les mers du globe.

Jack Sparrow eut un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin en contemplant le spectacle puis il se tourna vers son propre équipage, rassemblé lui aussi sur le pont. Si Hector Barbossa, bras croisés sur la poitrine, affectait un air sarcastique, Gibbs pour sa part arborait un sourire en banane qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait. Même Pintel et Ragetti avaient remisé leurs expressions grincheuse et égarée habituelles.

A voir les pirates ainsi rassemblés dans l'attente d'un événement manifestement agréable, nul n'aurait pu soupçonner que lord Cutler Beckett approchait de la Baie des Naufragés à la tête d'une impressionnante armada, encore renforcée par la présence du Hollandais Volant, dans le but d'anéantir à jamais la piraterie. L'affrontement était imminent : juste avant l'aube, les vaisseaux des frères de la côte quitteraient la baie pour aller à la rencontre de l'ennemi, ainsi que l'avait décidé Elisabeth Swann, reine des pirates, quelques heures auparavant.

Mais avant de livrer la bataille qui allait décider du sort de la flibuste tout entière et de bien des destins, la reine avait souhaité être unie par les liens du mariage à l'élu de son cœur, après que celui-ci lui ait fait remarquer qu'ils ignoraient précisément ce qui allait advenir d'eux le lendemain.

La jeune femme lui avait souri puis s'était tournée vers Jack Sparrow :

- Jack, avait-elle dit simplement, nous voulons nous marier avant la bataille.

Le pirate avait levé ses deux index en un geste qui lui était familier et pris son air de doute pour demander :

- Vous êtes sûre ? Parce que vu ce qui nous attends, je me disais qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre de savoir si vous allez survivre à cette bataille !

- C'est justement parce que nous ne sommes pas sûrs de survivre, Jack ! avait-elle répliqué, agacée.

Sparrow n'avait répliqué que par un sourire moqueur.

- Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas possible ce soir, Trésor, avait-il finalement ajouté. Alors disons demain, au lever du jour ?

- Non, tout de suite, avait répliqué Elisabeth en regardant Will avec une telle intensité que le jeune homme s'était senti rougir... en comprenant qu'elle songeait aux quelques heures de répit qu'ils avaient encore devant eux.

Suivant le cheminement de ses pensées, Jack avait affiché cette fois une expression de raillerie qui avait accentué la gêne du garçon. Puis, par pur esprit de contradiction, il avait décrété :

- Je ne sais pas si j'y suis disposé.

- Je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre, avait fait remarquer Elisabeth.

Sparrow s'était tourné vers elle avec son sourire ravageur :

- Suppliez-moi, Trésor !

- Jack ! avait protesté la jeune femme sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. Vous voulez bien nous marier ?

- S'il te plaît, Jack, avait dit Will presqu'à contrecoeur.

- Il ne me plaît pas !

Naturellement, lorsqu'il avait estimé que la plaisanterie avait suffisamment duré il avait fini par accepter. Curieusement, cette idée avait enthousiasmé les pirates. Un mariage avant la bataille ! Deux heures à peine avaient été suffisantes pour tout préparer.

A présent, dans la lueur des torches qui dessinaient des ombres fantastiques sur les voiles et les coques des navires, le grand moment était arrivé.

Jack ne pouvait pas rester en place deux minutes. Il commença donc à aller et venir au milieu de l'assemblée, soulignant chacun de ses mots par des gestes :

- Chers amis...

Il lança un coup d'œil torve à Barbossa :

- ... et... les autres ! Vous tous qui vous êtes réunis ici en ces circonstances bien particulières, nous savons vous et moi que demain sera un jour –grand mouvement de mains- lui aussi particulier.

Arrivé là, Jack marqua une pause, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, comme dans l'attente d'une réaction.

- Nous savons tous, poursuivit-il en reprenant son va et vient, que la reine des pirates, ici présente, a opté pour le combat ce qui, comme je l'ai déjà dit, me paraît également être la meilleure solution...

Will et Elisabeth, qui se tenaient côte à côte à quelques pas, échangèrent un regard dans lequel l'incrédulité le disputait à l'agacement : pourquoi parlait-il de cela ?

- Pas un de nous, poursuivit Sparrow d'un ton guilleret, ne peut être certain d'être encore en vie demain à cette même heure. Et ceux d'entre nous qui seront encore là... ne seront plus ici ! Ils seront loin de la Baie des Naufragés, à l'abri de la Compagnie des Indes et de lord Cutler Beckett.

Nouvelle pause.

- C'est pourquoi, ces deux jeunes gens –mouvement arrondi du bras- ont décidé d'accaparer le peu de temps qui nous reste à tous pour pouvoir profiter, en toute légitimité (grimace carnassière exhibant des dents dorées) de quelques heures de tendresse avant le verdict du destin !

- Ooooooh ! fit l'assemblée, ponctuant cette sage réaction d'un large concert de ricanements, commentaires salaces et hochements de tête moqueurs.

Elisabeth plissa les yeux et foudroya l'officiant du regard tandis que Will grimaçait.

- En tant que capitaine de ce navire, poursuivit Jack en adressant cette fois un large sourire triomphant à Barbossa, j'ai hérité de la corvée de célébrer cette union.

Hector roula des yeux et croisa à nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine, dans l'attitude cette fois de quelqu'un qui campe fermement sur ses positions.

Au même moment, encouragé par le regard de Jack qui se tournait vers eux, Will prononça la question rituelle d'une voix légèrement voilée par l'émotion :

- Elisabeth Swann, veux-tu me prendre pour époux ?

- Oui, je le veux, murmura t-elle, les yeux brillants comme des étoiles.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

- Will Turner, veux-tu me prendre pour femme ?

- Je le veux.

- Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez, déclara Jack avec emphase, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage.

Il adressa un clin d'œil à Will, suivi d'une grimace, et ajouta un ton plus bas :

- C'est toujours des liens, fiston !

Il n'ajouta rien et le jeune homme se pencha vers Elisabeth pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine touchées que Sparrow passait ses bras autour de leurs épaules en approchant son visage des leurs :

- A propos, fit-il d'un air innocent, ai-je oublié de préciser que si un regrettable concours de circonstance ou je ne sais quel drame venait rompre votre union, cela n'aurait absolument aucun rapport avec moi et que je décline toute responsabilité future ?

Il se redressa sans attendre de réponse, se tourna à nouveau vers l'assemblée et poursuivit :

- Ceci étant fait, chers amis, je suggère que nous revenions à nos préoccupations du moment et que nous nous préparions au combat….

Il pivota sur ses talons pour regarder les deux nouveaux époux, qui ne paraissaient plus pouvoir détacher leurs yeux l'un de l'autre.

- Pendant que de votre côté, commença t-il d'un ton presque pompeux, vous ferez….. ce que vous voudrez ! acheva t-il avec son horripilant sourire doré.

La fin de la phrase toutefois se perdit dans un tonnerre d'acclamations et de coups de feu à fendre le ciel : les pirates poussaient des hourras à n'en plus finir et vidaient en l'air leurs pistolets tandis que les canons de la forteresse tonnaient dans la nuit.

- Merci, Jack, dit Elisabeth à mi-voix en dédiant au pirate un sourire très doux.

Il lui répondit par un autre sourire, qui ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'il arborait habituellement comme un bouclier face au monde ; celui-là était chaleureux, presque tendre, plein d'affection.

- Merci, Jack, fit Will en écho à sa femme.

- De rien, mon gars ! répliqua Sparrow avec un clin d'œil malicieux et en donnant à Will une bourrade amicale.

Conscients de l'imminence du combat, les pirates exceptionnellement se montrèrent raisonnablement sobre cette nuit là et la fête prit fin longtemps avant l'aube. Les deux nouveaux mariés ne participèrent pas aux agapes ; tout de suite après leur échange avec Jack, ils regagnèrent la forteresse et la chambre qui avait été mise à leur disposition. En fait de chambre, il s'agissait en réalité d'un réduit de forme triangulaire, comprenant un lit étroit et doté d'une drôle de petite fenêtre ouverte sur la baie. Peu importait cependant aux deux amoureux l'exiguïté des lieux et le manque de confort ! Debout l'un en face de l'autre dans la faible clarté nocturne, agrémentée de la lueur des milliers de torches allumées du haut en bas de la bâtisse, ils demeurèrent un moment sans parler, n'écoutant que les battements de plus en plus scandés de leurs deux cœurs.

- Mariés ! chuchota enfin Elisabeth.

Will ne répondit pas et la prit dans ses bras pour un long, très long baiser dans lequel ils perdirent tous deux la notion du temps et de l'endroit. Puis, avec une tendresse trop longtemps refoulée, la jeune femme glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son mari, laissant courir ses doigts sur sa peau. Lorsqu'à son tour il commença à la caresser, elle frémit sous ses mains en éprouvant la sensation que des milliers de fourmis envahissaient sa colonne vertébrale.

Toujours debout face à face, très sérieux, ils se défirent lentement de leurs vêtements et la douce brise de la nuit vint à son tour caresser leurs corps nus, avant d'emporter vers le large l'écho de leurs soupirs d'extase, de leurs rires étouffés et de leurs deux prénoms inlassablement répétés.

Juste avant l'aurore, leurs jambes encore entrelacées et leurs souffles se mêlant, serrés ventre contre ventre, ils commencèrent à émerger de la bulle qui les avait coupés du monde entier durant plusieurs heures.

- J'avais tant rêvé de cette nuit, dit Elisabeth d'une voix qui laissait transparaître tout le bonheur contenu en elle. Notre première nuit… Je ne pouvais pas permettre à Beckett de nous la voler une fois encore.

- Tu m'as donné plus que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, répondit-il d'un ton proche de la vénération. Quoi qu'il puisse advenir aujourd'hui….

- … rien ni personne ne nous retirera cela ! acheva t-elle.

Le jour levant les trouva tous deux sur le pont du Black Pearl. Apparemment, ils n'étaient préoccupés que de lord Beckett et de l'armada qui approchait, mais leurs regards avaient pris une profondeur nouvelle, tout particulièrement lorsqu'ils se regardaient.

Debout sur le gaillard d'avant avec Jack Sparrow et Hector Barbossa, plus forts désormais des nouveaux liens qui les unissaient, ils prirent la mer résolus au combat et prêts à affronter les arrêts du destin, quels qu'ils soient.

FIN


End file.
